


Train

by creative_frequency



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: A scrapped scene between Noctis and Eve in the train on the way to Gralea. Originally meant to be a part of Bad for Me.





	Train

Eve knocked on the compartment door. No response. She knocked again harder.

“Yes?” Noctis’s voice carried over from inside.

“Can I come in?” Eve asked through the door.

The door slid open before her. Noctis turned his back on her and went back to lie on the bed, facing the wall.

“Sorry if I disturbed your rest. I thought you might want to talk?” Eve said trying to sound brave, but the words came out stubbornly sheepish. She closed the sliding door behind her and stayed standing in front of it.

“It’s fine,” Noctis said barely audibly.

“I’m not going to ask if everything is okay, because I can see it’s not,” Eve stepped carefully forward and sat on the bed next to him.

Noctis didn’t react to her words. She wanted to give him a comforting hug or just lay her hand on his shoulder to let him know that he wasn’t alone. Something stopped her and she knew it wasn’t any kind of propriety. Seeing her friend like this, broken into pieces and exhausted from his own emotions, made her think of herself in the same situation not too long ago. The thought of going down that road again terrified her and yet, at the same time it was that experience that had made her strong enough to approach Noctis now.

“How did you survive when you lost him?” out of the blue, Noctis asked with a turbid voice.

“I had people around me. Don’t stay alone, Your Majesty,” Eve said softly.

Noctis made a sound from somewhere between a sniff and a scoff. “Don’t call me that now,” he said bluntly. Eve realized his voice was thick from crying and it broke her heart to see him like this.

“I won’t if you stop moping, Your Majesty,” she tried to coax him into cheering up, even just a little bit.

Noctis turned and sat up on the bed. He stared into Eve’s blue eyes which instantly fell concerned at the sight of his – They were red from the unstoppable tears he had shed.

Eve didn’t know what to say anymore. She pulled Noctis into a tight embrace. He buried his face on her neck and gradually moved his arms around her. It felt comforting beyond any words. They stayed like that for a long time, silently clasping onto each other, just listening to the other one breathe.

“You should always call me Noctis, you know,” Noctis murmured into Eve’s skin. It sent suddenly shivers down her spine, making her swallow. She became surreally aware of his warmth and his familiar scent. It made her think about all the times she had entered his apartment to be greeted with that scent – With the intention of going to check up on him, waking him up for school, bringing takeout food when he was sick, fetching him for the car waiting down, and that one time she had walked through the door intending to make love to him.

The tender touch of faintly moist lips on the skin of her neck arose Eve from her thoughts. Her heartbeat instantly picked up when she realized what Noctis was doing. His slightly opened lips drew small circles on her skin. It felt stunningly _good_. Eve tilted her head to make his advances easier.

Noctis raked his fingers in her hair bun and turned her face to his. They looked in each other’s eyes and when Eve’s gaze fell to his lips, he followed suit. Noctis parted his other hand from Eve’s back to stroke up her jawline, his thumb grazing her lips and cupping her cheek. Eve wasn’t sure which one of them actually moved to close the distance.

One moment their lips were barely brushing against each other, feeling out the other’s mood and letting the breaths make them dizzy.

In the next moment their lips were pushed hard against each other, tongues caressing and sinfully delving further. Noctis’s hands had moved to pull Eve’s body closer and she curled her arms behind his neck, her fingers burying into his dark hair. It was unimaginably satisfying to feel a man against her body again. Making out with Noctis felt peculiarly like getting back together with one’s high school sweetheart.

“You have improved,” Eve said out of breath when they momentarily parted. Noctis continued his trail of kisses on her cheek and nipped her ear. She let out a sigh of pleasure which stirred a fire inside him.

“Thanks, Eve. That means a lot coming from _you_ ,” he whispered amused, his breath tickling her ear. Eve’s eyes flashed warningly at him, but he could not see it since he was busy making a shaky mess out of her. Eve could not have thought about feeling this burning desire again, not after Nyx. Still, there it was now – Raw and almost uncontrollable.

The lust was different with Noctis than it had been with Nyx. Their relationship had started out as an act of pure desire and bloomed through to love eventually. When Eve was with Noctis, she didn’t have a yearning to feel his skin against hers or rip off his clothes in the spur of emotion. No, their relationship had started as professional and very platonical friendship. It had been mislaid several times over the years when they had not been in contact, but always eventually they had found their way back to each other as friends. Eve could have made a joke about how their relationship had always been so platonic that they could lose their virginities to each other without any drama or feelings ensuing.

Still, from the moment Eve Leonis had met crown prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, she would have laid down her life for him. Not just because it was her duty to do so, but because she would have done anything to make sure he could fulfill his destiny to become the future king of Lucis. Eve didn’t know what to call that feeling. For the lack of better word, she named it patriotism, but the way she was laying herself down for him now, that word could have never sufficed.

Noctis stopped his actions to stir Eve from her thoughts. Her skin was on goose bumps from the pleasant touches on her sensitive ears and neck. Noctis looked at her from under his bangs.

“Why did you stop?” Eve murmured.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like this–”

Eve pressed her palms to each side of his face and looked deeply into his eyes. They were still reddened and wore a frown that would probably stick for the rest of his life.

“If you’re going to stop now, I swear to the Six I’ll tell everyone how I kicked your ass in the training room,” Eve said.

Noctis’s eyes widened in confused surprise.

He finally smiled.

“Please don’t, I’ll do anything,” he joked. Eve was pleased to see a hint of that light side of him.

“I want you to make me forget who I am,” she whispered seductively leaning back closer to him. Her sudden change of attitude flustered Noctis. She captured his lips in a desperate kiss. They both craved to be touched, to gain some comfort for having suffered the losses of their most beloved ones. They wanted to get lost in each other’s heat and in the moment that would grant a flash free from thinking and sadness. Neither of them wanted to think about the future, not what would happen in the next hour or the years to come.

Noctis shook his jacket off and Eve rucked his shirt up to splay her hands on his chest. She wanted to remark something about him gaining muscle after their last time, but was unable to pull away from the heated kisses and the thought drowned in them. Eve threw her jacket on the floor and stood up to open her belt. Noctis followed after her like they were glued together. It was a pain to try to kiss and peel leather pants off her legs. Noctis was not being very helpful as his hands were just wandering beneath her shirt and the back of her neck.

Eve spent a good moment trying to figure out how to open the buttons in his pants without looking, before Noctis realized that she wasn’t making any progress. Eve’s hands rounded behind him to feel his rear as the layers of fabric slid from underneath them. Noctis guided her on the bed.

Their kissing had been a lustful play until then, but when Eve felt the weight of Noctis on her, it became more intensive and they needed to break apart to grasp for breath as Noctis pushed himself inside her. Eve’s mind was fuzzy from all the feelings she had oppressed inside her. Having a man sinking into her, hips grazing against each other, breath hitching in tandem every thrust – She wanted nothing more than to get lost in that lustful bliss.

Eve felt like she had completely forgotten about their first time. Noctis’s moves were familiar, tender and yet demanding – Very different from Nyx. It still reminded her of Nyx, but in a good way that didn’t make her want to bawl her eyes out. The way Noctis kissed her in the middle of their slow love making pace; it awakened completely new feelings inside Eve. She tasted his skin, traced his outlines with her teasing fingers and pressed her lips on every inch of him. She enjoyed immensely the trembles her light touches were sending through him and how his lips pushed harder against hers in response to that.

‘I guess I have a thing for tragic heroes,’ was the last thought in Eve’s mind before she let the ocean of lust consume her.

 

* * *

 

“I should have stayed that night,” Eve said tying her shoelaces. She didn’t see Noctis’s reaction of how he swallowed and his eyes glazed as he was putting on his jacket.

“What would have changed?” he asked quietly.

Eve hastily swept her eyes on the back of her hand. “Maybe we wouldn’t be so broken now,” she rasped and moved on to the other shoe. The small chuckle she had meant to lighten up the sentence got stuck in her throat.

“Maybe,” Noctis replied after a while, “It could have been a nice night.”

Eve finished her actions and lifted her gaze to look at him. Noctis was smiling warmly despite the sadness in his eyes.

“I don’t know what to say now, Noctis. Thank you? This was nice? I hope you’re feeling better?” Eve recited, studying his face. Noctis offered his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her against his chest. They stood there in the middle of the compartment embracing each other tightly for a while before Noctis pulled away.

He caressed Eve’s cheek, his fingers leading to her chin and he gently pulled her face closer. Eve felt his breath on her skin, dizzyingly close again. His eyes fell to her lips as they were drawing nearer. Eve closed her eyes in anticipation of the upcoming kiss.

‘ _One last time. One last kiss from the prince,_ ’ she thought.

“You won’t push me away this time?” Noctis asked in a husked voice. He had half waited for Eve to lay her hands on his chest and push him back. She opened her eyes again.

“I have no reason to,” Eve said breathily from the anticipation. She caught a glimpse of a smirk on Noctis’s face as he pressed his lips on hers.

The kiss was unexpectedly messy, both of them wanting to set the other for more. Eventually Eve couldn’t take any more of the lip play and teasing massaging of tongues and she pushed Noctis gently back, breaking the kiss that had turned into a make out session.

“Déjà vu,” Noctis said out of breath and smiled. Eve gave one final peck on his lips and turned to the door, leaving the heavily huffing king to stand there alone.

Not even an hour after she had entered the compartment, Eve slid the door closed behind her. She smoothed down her jacket and opened her disheveled hair in order to retie it. Hopefully Noctis would get some rest.

Eve walked away with mixed feelings. Regret was not one of them, but she felt definitely filthy. On the other hand she felt somehow warm and content. Yet, being with Noctis like this was wrong on all occasions or at least that was what Eve persuaded herself to think. It wasn’t cheating on Nyx since it had become physically impossible, but the thought was undeniably poking her.

Eve went back to the others. Gladio was moping alone in the back, not even lifting his gaze when she walked to Ignis and Prompto. Fortunately Ignis couldn’t have caught the red on Eve’s cheeks and her rushed hair-do. Prompto wouldn’t have realized that two people had just been having sex even if he would have walked in on them in the middle of it.

“How is he?” Ignis asked concerned.

“Grieving,” Eve said in a neutral tone. Ignis tilted his head.

“How are you holding up?” he asked. Eve shrugged before she remembered that he couldn’t see that.

“I’ll be fine. You have enough to be worried about without concerning yourself over me.”


End file.
